Disculpas bajo la nieve
by RizelHolmes
Summary: Hay múltiples maneras de pedir disculpas, pero a él le gustaría hacerlo bajo la nieve. [KagaKuro]


_KagaKuro, baby~ _

* * *

><p><strong>Disculpas bajo la nieve<strong>

_[Rizel Holmes]_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Central Park, Nueva York.**

**18 de Diciembre**

**19:30 hrs. **

Espera con los codos apoyados contra el barandal congelado del puente, la ligera brisa es fresca, endemoniadamente fresca. Taiga gruñe ante la tardanza del más bajo y es que tampoco puede negar que sigue molesto, muy molesto. Es un cabeza dura la mayor parte del tiempo, pero siente que esta vez tiene todo el derecho de armar su berrinche. Y Kuroko ya le ha pedido disculpas, con sinceridad, entonces ¿por qué no puede dejarlo pasar? Porque está enamorado y un hombre enamorado, como lo es él, también es celoso.

Vuelve a gruñir, con mayor fastidio esta vez. _No fue culpa de Kuroko _se recuerda, se repite. Y él lo sabe, sabe que es así, pero…

No lo quiere cerca de él. Si pudiera, lo escondía del mundo y se lo quedaba para sí. _Deja de ser tan bestia, Kagamicchi. _Había rezongado Ryota por el teléfono. _Eres el único para Kurokocchi, no hay necesidad de esconderlo si sólo tiene ojos para ti. _También sabía eso, el bajito siempre se lo demostraba a su muy peculiar manera.

Mira el reloj por décimo sexta vez, otros diez minutos y no aparece. Comienza a inquietarse, ¿y si el bastardo ese intenta algo más? Sus alarmas se encienden, ¿y si es por eso que está tardando tanto? No, no. Prometió no desconfiar. Pero Kuroko no entiende que no es de él de quien desconfía sino del sujeto que se la pasa acechándolo y que a pesar de ser advertido por el peliceleste, se atrevió a besarle. Un tercer gruñido.

_A la mierda, voy por él. _

Está por darse la vuelta cuando lo escucha jadeando y luchando por recuperar el aliento.

— Kagami-kun.

Lo mira de soslayo, luce agitado y tenso, la bufanda azul se le resbala un poco. Quiere preguntar pero prefiere no hacerlo.

— Vamos entonces, se hace tarde y me estoy congelando.

Comienza a avanzar por el lado contrario del puente al que llegó Tetsuya, quien lo mira entristecido. Siempre ha sabido cómo lidiar con el genio del pelirrojo, pero esta vez se siente encasillado y sin opciones. Es la primera vez que pasa algo así y es la primera vez que lo ve reaccionar de tal manera. Es de su entendimiento que tiene miedo de perderlo, lo vio en sus ojos y lo sintió en las palabras con las que se lo dijo, pero, ¿por qué Taiga duda de sus sentimientos? Él mismo estaba por empujar a ese compañero de trabajo que le había besado, al instante siguiente. Había sentido ese toque como una quemadura, lo sintió desagradable, pero Kagami se había sincronizado perfectamente para verles y no darle tiempo a él de actuar.

Para Kuroko, la actitud de su luz estaba siendo injusta. ¿Para qué volver a disculparse si ya lo había hecho? Vio su ancha espalda, cubierta con la chaqueta marrón detenerse varios pasos más adelante.

— ¿No vienes?— pregunta sin voltearse.

El peliceleste camina hasta él con pasos firmes y el siguiente movimiento es por instinto, por necesidad. Sus brazos pasan alrededor de la cintura del más alto y sus manos se esconden en las bolsas de la chaqueta de este, hallando su lugar junto a la calidez de Taiga y su cabeza cae con cuidado en la espalda.

— Kagami-kun… tengo frío.

Siente ese cuerpecito temblar un poco y se desarma, porque no sólo lo siente físicamente, todo el amor que tiene Tetsuya para él está allí, intacto, fuerte, honesto. Y es mutuo, maldición, mutuo. Acaricia su cabeza, sin voltearse.

_Tetsu es incapaz de engañarte y lo sabes. Prometiste no herirlo de ninguna forma, no hagas que me arrepienta de dejarlo en tus manos, Bakagami. _

Exhala, el vaho se forma al salir de su boca. _Gracias, Ahomine. _Una pareja pasa a su lado y los mira con preocupación, la chica repara en el peliceleste y le dedica una mirada de ternura y apoyo, el joven le mira a él como diciéndole: "no es mi problema, pero deberías hacer algo", vuelven a lo suyo y se marchan, siguiendo derecho por el puente.

El pelirrojo se desprende con delicadeza y sin pensarlo realmente, toma sus orejeras y cubre con ellas a Tetsuya, alzando su rostro y plantándole un beso que toma por sorpresa al más bajo, se separa, le mira y vuelve a besarlo, una y otra vez. Y no se percatan, que a la distancia, la parejita de antes observan con una sonrisa.

— Nada como un beso para decir lo que con palabras a veces no se puede— susurra ella.

— Tú lo has dicho, linda.

Copos de nieve empiezan a caer con mayor copiosidad, sobre los árboles, el lago y ellos. Taiga se detiene, a unos milímetros de su boca y sonríe apenado.

— Discúlpame por ser un cavernícola celador— musita.

— Sólo tenías que enojarte con él no conmigo— dijo, frunciendo las cejas— Aunque eso ya no importa, renuncié. ¿Crees que me den lugar en la estación?

— ¿Para enanitos como tú? Lo dudo. Además, ¿para qué lo quieres si ya te dieron plaza en el jardín de niños?— resopla feliz.

— Espera, ¿qué?

— Lo que escuchaste Tetsu. Llamó el director en la mañana, te aceptaron. _Congratulations, baby— _agregó con su sonrisa felina.

Kuroko lo mira con un breve puchero ante el mote con el que Taiga le gusta avergonzarlo de vez en cuando, y en seguida cambia por una sonrisa extensa, tranquila y agradecida. El tigre lo atrae hacia sí y lo envuelve en un poderoso abrazo, para después volver a besarlo con vehemencia.

— Hora de volver a casa— dice Taiga, tomado su mano y escondiendo ambas, de nuevo en el abrigo.

— Kise-kun debe estar llamando como loco para decirnos cuando llega.

— Por mí que se quede en Japón— ríe el pelirrojo.

— Aún tenemos varías noches para nosotros, Taiga. Hay que aprovecharlo, ¿no te parece?— el tinte picaresco en su voz remueve las entrañas del más alto.

— Entonces hay que correr.

Ríe ante la prisa de su enorme esposo. Pobre Ni Gou, tendrá que ver solo la televisión esa noche.

* * *

><p><em>Eran las de las 2:00 AM cuando encontré la imagen que inspiró esta cortita historia y ¡hacía mucho frío! xD No podía dejar que se me escapará la idea y menos ahora que empieza a regresar la inspiración y la bendición de las musas a mí. Espero haya sido de su agrado. <em>

_¡Besos! :'D _


End file.
